Brodie Buchanan and the Disney Multiverse (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
''Disney Multiverse ''is an upcoming action-adventure open world videogame by Rockstar Games of ''Grand Theft Auto ''fame, Square-Enix of ''Final Fantasy ''fame, Sonic Team of ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series fame and Traveller's Tales of ''LEGO ''videogames fame. The game will use the art style from the ''Disney Infinity ''trilogy. Gameplay TBA Franchises First-Party series * Ducktales * Miles from Tomorrowland (Disney Junior) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (Disney Junior) * Sofia the First (Disney Junior) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Disney Junior) * Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Gravity Falls (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Star VS. The Forces of Evil (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Tron (Walt Disney Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean (Walt Disney Pictures) * Marvel's The Avengers (Marvel Comics) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Comics) * Star Wars (Lucasfilm) * Indiana Jones (Lucasfilm) * The Muppets (Jim Henson) * Toy Story (Pixar) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pinocchio (Walt Disney Pictures) *Fantasia (Walt Disney Pictures) *Dumbo (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bambi (Walt Disney Pictures) *Cinderella (Walt Disney Pictures) *Alice in Wonderland (Walt Disney Pictures) *Peter Pan (Walt Disney Pictures) *Lady and the Tramp (Walt Disney Pictures) *Sleeping Beauty (Walt Disney Pictures) *101 Dalmatians (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Sword in the Stone (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Jungle Book (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Aristocats (Walt Disney Pictures) *Mary Poppins (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Walt Disney Pictures) *Robin Hood (Walt Disney Pictures) *Winnie the Pooh (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Rescuers (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pete's Dragon (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Fox and the Hound (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Black Cauldron (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Great Mouse Detective (Walt Disney Pictures) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Walt Disney Pictures/Amblin Entertainment) *Oliver and Company (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Little Mermaid (Walt Disney Pictures) *Beauty and the Beast (Walt Disney Pictures) *Aladdin (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Lion King (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pocahontas (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Walt Disney Pictures) *Hercules (Walt Disney Pictures) *Mulan (Walt Disney Pictures) *Tarzan (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Emperor's New Groove (Walt Disney Pictures) *Atlantis (Walt Disney Pictures) *Lilo and Stitch (Walt Disney Pictures) *Treasure Planet (Walt Disney Pictures) *Brother Bear (Walt Disney Pictures) *Home on the Range (Walt Disney Pictures) *Chicken Little (Walt Disney Pictures) *Meet the Robinsons (Walt Disney Pictures) *Enchanted (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bolt (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Princess and the Frog (Walt Disney Pictures) *Tangled (Walt Disney Pictures) *Wreck-It Ralph (Walt Disney Pictures) *Frozen (Walt Disney Pictures) *Big Hero 6 (Walt Disney Pictures) *Zootopia (Walt Disney Pictures) *Moana (Walt Disney Pictures) *Kingdom Hearts (Disney/Square-Enix) *A Bug's Life (Pixar) *Monsters, Inc. (Pixar) *The Incredibles (Pixar) *Wall-E (Pixar) *Up (Pixar) *Brave (Pixar) *Inside Out (Pixar) *The Good Dinosaur (Pixar) Third-Party series Voice Cast Original Clips Original Characters *TBA- Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World Category:Rockstar Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Video Games Category:E10+ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo NX Category:PC